Мы семья
Мы Семья(англ.Friends to the End) - песня из эпизода «Друзья до конца» мультсериала «Хранитель Лев». Слова На русском Фули: Знаю точно одно я Бешти: Уверен в этом я Оно: Он стал нам верным другом Макини: Для всех нас он семья Фули: И если что-то случилось Анга: И на сердце беда Макини: Даже если злится Бешти: Душой он чист всегда Фули: Так не сомневайся он всё такой же Бешти: Знаем мы с вами, от чего бежит Анга: И если грустит он Оно: И радость забыта Макини: Тогда поможем другу мы Все: Ведь мы друзья, Мы семья Другу поможем, Мы всегда Да, мы друзья, Мы семья Вместе на веки Не уйдём никогда Фули: Вот это друзья Фули: Рядом будем всё время Бешти: И грустить и играть Оно: Если что-то изменилось Макини: Надо всё принять Фули: Мы рядом будем Бешти: И страх забудем Анга: Его защитим мы В этом пути Макини: Путь этот не близкий Оно: Мы в зоне риска Фули: Но преданней друга не найти! Все: Ведь мы друзья, Мы семья Другу поможем, Мы всегда Да, мы друзья, Мы семья Вместе на веки Не уйдём никогда Вот это друзья Бешти: Друг поможет: помощь окажет Друг поможет: себя он покажет Друг тебя не бросит в трудностях даже Один за всех - вот что мы скажем Час настал, вперёд бесстрашно Вместе мы, ведь это важно Не оставим друга в этой схватке Столько друзей, всё будет гладко Все: Ведь мы друзья, Мы семья Другу поможем, Мы всегда Да, мы друзья, Мы семья Вместе на веки Не уйдём никогда Вот это друзья На английском Fuli: If there's one thing we're sure of Beshte: One thing we know is true Ono: A friend that you can rely on Makini: Will do the same for you Fuli: So, if our friend's been in trouble Anga: Feeling lonely and blue Makini: Even if he's angry Beshte: His heart's still pure and true Fuli: So, don't you go thinkin' He's now a bad guy Beshte: When we all know why he's run away Anga: And, when he's down low Ono: With nowhere to go Makini: Means that he needs us More today All: 'Cause we are friends to the end We will encourage And defend Yeah, we are friends to the end Now and forever You can always depend Fuli: On friends to the end All these years we've been hangin' Beshte: Work and play side by side Ono: So, when life brings you some changes Makini: There's no reason to hide Fuli: We will stick by him Beshte: We know he can win Anga: If we can defend him Along the way Makini: Though, it's been a long trail Ono: We never will fail Fuli: So long as he knows we're here to stay! All: 'Cause we are friends to the end We will encourage And defend Yeah, we are friends to the end Now and forever You can always depend Beshte: Friends will be there when no one else is Friends will be there, it's so unselfish Friends will never leave another friend helpless One for all, and to all we tell this Times are tough, step up and answer He needs us plus understanding Trust in his fellow Pride Lands companions Let's let him know we'll never leave him hanging All: 'Cause we are friends to the end We will encourage And defend Yeah, we are friends to the end Now and forever You can always depend Видео thumb|left|335 px thumb|right|335 px Категория:Песни Категория:Песни из «Хранителя Льва»